Mary Elizabeth Watson
|family = =John Watson (husband) Harriet Watson (sister-in-law) Mary ElizabethThe wedding invitation shown in "The Sign of Three" gives Mary's middle name and the location of the wedding. Screen cap: Image:Wedding invite john mary.png Watson (born with the initials A.G.R.A. in October 1972) is the current identity used by a former assassin. She currently works as a nurse in the same clinic as her husband John Watson, whom she met sometime after his best friend Sherlock Holmes' supposed death. Biography Mary's past is a little unclear, however, it is known that the initials of her previous name were "A.G.R.A" and that she used to be a trained assassin who went rogue and changed her identity in order to hide from her past. Sherlock suspects that while her accent is English, she may not have been originally. Five years or so before meeting John Watson in 2008 she chose the name "Mary Elizabeth Morstan" off of the gravestone of a stillborn child in order to hide her true identity and claimed to be an orphan in order to cover for the fact that she had no family. ("His Last Vow") It is unknown exactly how long John and Mary have been together but they met sometime after Sherlock faked his death. It is possible that they met at the clinic/GPs office where John works as a doctor and Mary works as as a nurse. They had been together at least six months before John proposed. Shortly after they first met Sherlock performed a series of deductions about Mary, which revealed that she is an only child, that she is clever, a nurse, linguist, short sighted, romantic, has a cat, is a disillusioned Liberal Democrat, bakes, has an appendix scar and that she is a "liar". However, Sherlock doesn't reveal any of these deductions to anyone. ("The Empty Hearse") John planned to ask Mary to marry him shortly before Sherlock's return, he took her for a meal out and bought a ring, however the meal was interrupted by Sherlock just as John was about to ask her. When John finally saw that Sherlock was alive the horror on Mary's face was obvious, as she knew just what Sherlock's "death" put him through. Despite being together for less than two years, Mary was more of a serious girlfriend than the others girlfriends John had and he proposed to her soon after the interrupted meal. ("The Empty Hearse") Mary married John on the 18th May, at St, Mary's Church in Sutton Mallet, Somerset. The wedding was attended by among others, Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper, Tom, Mrs Hudson, and Sherlock who was John's best man. Her wedding was tumultuous and she received a possibly threatening telegram from CAM (who could be Charles Augustus Magnussen). Her first dance with John as a married couple was a waltz written by Sherlock. She was revealed to be pregnant during one of Sherlock's speeches at the wedding.("The Sign of Three") The truth about her past was revealed to some extent during Sherlock and John's investigation of Charles Augustus Magnussen. Under a threat from Magnussen, she went to his office intending to kill him, however she was discovered by Sherlock whilst he and John were breaking into the place. Knowing that if she killed both men, John would be a suspect, and she could no longer kill Magnussen without Sherlock witnessing, she shot Sherlock just below his chest where the wound wouldn't kill him. She then hit Magnussen over the head and phoned an ambulance for Sherlock and left the building. When he was in the hospital, she asked Sherlock not to tell John about any of it. ("His Last Vow") After Sherlock ran away from the hospital Mary found him after he fed her a series of clues. He projected a picture of her face onto a empty house – saying that it mimicked her personality, a façade. Inside the house, they discussed how she could easily have shot him yet chose not to. Mary said that she would do anything not to have John leave her. However, John was present while she confessed to being an assassin. They returned to Baker Street, where Sherlock told him as much as he knew about her. Mary produced a USB drive that she claimed had everything about who she used to be on it. She begged John not to read it in front of her, because she didn't want to watch him stop loving her. ("His Last Vow") A few months later at Christmas, after a long period of silence and strain between Mary and John, John told her that he didn't think her past was his business but that her future was his privilege. Mary, now known to be pregnant with a girl, was incredibly relieved, grateful and overwhelmed. John admitted he was still angry at her, but the two remained in love. ("His Last Vow") Personality Mary Morstan started off as being sweet, kind-hearted and lively a person. She was quite intelligent as she was able to tell when Sherlock was lying. She cared a great deal about John and Sherlock and her relationship with John became erratic upon the discovery that she was once an assassin. In His Last Vow ''she is shown infrequently to be a borderline psychopath. She had a vulnerable side, as she was willing to murder Charles Magnussen in order to protect him. Relationships John Watson Mary Morstan and John Watson met while they were still under the impression that Sherlock was dead and while they had not known each other for a particularly long time, they loved each other enough for John to propose to her and Mary to accept. They got married in ''The Sign of Three in which John also told Sherlock that both him and Mary were people that had changed his life completely. Sherlock also figured out that Mary was pregnant. Their relationship remained stable until John heard Mary profess to having been an assassin, that she had been the one to shoot Sherlock and that everything he thought he knew about her past had been lies. John got very angry with Mary and she was prepared for him to leave her, a thought she could not bear. However John eventually chose to accept that Mary had lied to him and not to have every detail about her past revealed to him, along with the fact that he must be attracted to danger as he had been drawn to people like Sherlock and Mary. John burnt the USB drive containing information on Mary's former identity. Though he was still disappointed in her, they stayed together and loved each other. Mary was mentioned by Magnussen later as being John's "pressure point". Sherlock Holmes Charles Augustus Magnussen Magnussen heavily stalked Mary for her past life. This would drive Mary to attempt to murder Magnussen but would be intervened by Sherlock Holmes. Quotes Allusions to the Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle * Mary is based on the character of Mary Watson née Morstan from the original Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. * Her initials (A.G.R.A.) are a reference to the Agra Treasure, featured in The Sign of Four. External links * Sherlock's deductions about Mary References Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010) Category:Versions of Mary Watson Category:Characters